1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a connector device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a push-on/push-off connector allowing the connector to be secured and removed by a pushing motion.
2. Description of Related Art
With telescopically mating electrical connectors such as a plug and a socket it is often desirable or necessary to lock the two connector bodies together after their conductive contacts have been physically and electrically joined. Single conductor connectors with some form of bayonet joint may be rotated to a locking position. Multiple male and female contacts, however, must be slidingly joined telescopically without rotation, and typically have used a pliable plastic connector body which is deformed as a catch on one connector body rides over a detent on the other connector body to a locking position beyond the detent. If such a deforming latching body is frequently engaged and disengaged the plastic fatigues from the deformation and the latching mechanism fails. Some electrical connectors with push to connect-twist to remove (referred to herein as a push-twist connector), twist to connect/twist to remove, and push to connect-pull to remove (push-pull connector) features have been developed, however they are bulky and inefficient.
Therefore, what is needed are electrical connector devices that may be space-efficient and operate on an enhanced push to connect-twist to remove or new push to connect-push to remove (push-push) attachment-removal mechanism.